


Sacrifice

by VampiricDolly



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Found Family, Other, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricDolly/pseuds/VampiricDolly
Summary: Timpani and Blumiere have to stop the worlds from being destroyed but timpani seems to be somber about something...
Relationships: Count Bleck | Blumiere/Lady Timpani | Tippi, Count Bleck/Timpani
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sacrifice

The Lord had already rushed everyone into the castle’s cathedral where this whole event started. The heroes were scared but determined to end it all where it began, Of course there was a lot of uncertainty as to what will happen once The Chaos Heart is destroyed….Blumiere walked up the stairs along with Timpani and now they stand there, face to face, The Chaos Heart on the altar along with the pure hearts surrounding it. 

The count noticed the expression on timpani’s face, besides concern and fear….he can see sadness in her eyes.“Timpani….?” Blumiere spoke softly but just enough to grab the pixl’s attention. “Yes my love?” Timpani whispered.

“Is something bothering you…? You seem so sad” The count questioned, However there was a moment of silence for about a few seconds until Timpani had the courage to speak again.

“I love you…I really do but, unfortunately this will be the last time we will see each other my dearest blumiere.” the pixl said sadly.

Blumiere was taken aback by what she just said to him, not only did it confuse him, he was worried what she meant by that. Of course his mind only thought of the worst of the worst. “What do you mean by that timpani?!” the lord asked.

Timpani only smiled softly and flew over to him, resting her little forehead against his.“Besides the love your friends have for you…Our love for each other will save everyone” Timpani paused for a moment as tears began to fill her eyes. “But my love for you…I will disappear into another world…I will be gone…I’m practically a sacrifice blumiere…I just wish there was another way..”

Lord Blumiere felt his heart sink, it felt like his entire world was shattering all over again, how could this be?! After all they both went through, after all the things he said and done, after finally getting to see his love again, He was going to lose her yet again.

“No….no no no no, this can’t be…Timpani there must be another way, there ha-” Blumiere cried a bit before being interrupted by the pixl

.“shhh…I know blumiere…I know but this is the only way…” she said somberly as she gave him a tiny kiss on his forehead. The pixl flies over to where the chaos heart still pounds full of chaotic and destructive energy, the pure hearts are gently floating around it. With a tiny smile as tears flow down timpani’s cheeks as she turns around to look at blumiere.

“Timpani….please…” blumiere choked 

“My dear…If the day comes that we..are reborn once again….It’d be nice to be by your side again..so until then…I’ll wait for you, I love you…please take care of yourself for me!“ As timpani said her final words, There was a bright light that filled the room and for a moment, there was silence. 

The room and everything around the heroes, the counts ex minions and the lord himself seem to be back to normal.Except…Timpani is no longer with any of them, all that remains in her place was the pure hearts now whole. 

Blumiere collapses to the floor his head in his hands. O’ Chunks, Mimi and Nastasia run over to him.

“My lord…?” nastasia spoke to get Blumiere’s attention. But blumiere did not utter a word, instead he only softly sobs, it hurt him knowing he lost timpani again and there wasn’t anything he could’ve done about it.

Mimi gently hugs the lord and smiles a bit,“Hey count, I know it’s hard but…you still have us!! Sure she’s gone but you did hear her right? She said she’ll be waiting for you on the other side!! Until then you still have us!” mimi said, trying to be as comforting as she could.

“Aye bleckie boi, tae wee lass is right, ye still ‘ave us! We’ll stick by yer side no matter what happens!!” O’chunks said with assurance in his voice as he gave blumiere a pat on the back. 

Nastasia sat close to the lord, pulling out a handkerchief from one of her pockets, handing it to him with a gentle smile. “They are right you know, we’ll always be here for you, to the underwhere, back and beyond that. We aren’t going anywhere, k?”

Blumiere looked up at all of them, taking the handkerchief from nastasia as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He chuckles softly, “What did I do to deserve such wonderful friends…” He smiles a bit, he’s truly grateful to have them by his side, Without them, he probably would’ve just given up then and there. Even after all that has happened, They stood by his side even during the destruction of all worlds, they were there for him. Before the lord can let out another word, O’chunks pick everyone up into a big hug, Mimi giggles with glee, nastasia only chuckles a bit while blumiere was surprised by this sudden gesture. 

But of course the lord smiled some more and thought to himself, “At least I have them…Timpani…I’ll see you again one day but for now…I will try my best to better myself, not only for you but for them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you took the time to read this, Thank you!!
> 
> I wanted to write out a concept that sounded really interesting to be, as a sort of what if you know? I’m happy with how the photo and this story came out! I am making this canon in my post-spm au because I like this idea so much! Plus Count bleck / Lord Blumiere bonding with his found family and learning how to cope with his grief just sounded so nice to me!


End file.
